marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters Unleashed (Event)
| Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Earth | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Steve McNiven; Greg Land; Adam Kubert; Leinil Francis Yu; Salvador Larroca | Protagonists = Avengers, Champions, Doctor Strange, Elsa Bloodstone, Guardians of the Galaxy, Inhumans, Kid Kaiju, Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur, X-Men, X-Men (Storm's), X-Men (Magneto's), Goliathons | Antagonists = Leviathon Tide | Others = | FullSynopsis = As a young boy named Kei Kawade draws in his room, monsters start to rain down from the sky. The Avengers take on one of such monsters in Boston as the Vision picks up similar incidents all around the world: Storm and her team of X-Men take on a monster in London; the Black Panther and Shuri take on another monster in Wakanda; the Guardians of the Galaxy face a snake-like monster in Seattle; and the Inhumans fight a multi-headed monster terrorizing Venice. Meanwhile, Moon Girl analyzes the situation from her secret laboratory at the Lower East Side of Manhattan, and decides to figure out this problem with science. As another monster attacks Los Angeles, being eventually dealt with by the Champions, Elsa Bloodstone finds a prophecy in the ancient ruins of Peru that say that the invading monsters fear only one thing: their king. Kei Kawade sneaks out of his house to learn more about what is going on, but is confronted by the monsters Fin Fang Foom, Gorgilla, Green Thing, and Zzutak. More and more monsters started to rain down on Earth. Alpha Flight intercepted a swarm of monsters in space, with Captain Marvel letting her Avengers friends know about the updated situation: a bigger swarm of monsters is heading towards the planet. Captain America receives updates from a team of representatives (Queen Medusa,Storm, Star-Lord, Carol, and Agent Coulson). Carol informs them Alpha Flight is handling the attacks in space, Ororo is summoning an all-call of all the teams of X-Men and even the Hellfire Club to come and assist. Phil even lets them know that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are armed with Pym Particles to come help them in Oregon. Sam then mentions that their man plan should be to cut off the source at the head. Other superhero teams are helping all over the world. Winter Guard is taking on a Leviathon in Russia, Storm and Magneto are battling another one at the Hoover Dam in Nevada, and Valkyrie and Warrior Woman is facing a massive one in Scotland. In New York, Lunella is analyzing the situation. She's trying to figure out what they are saying and doing. Suddenly, a device near her tells her that there must be a offering, the ruler calls, and that Earth is going to be razed. In Illinois, Elsa Bloodstone is searching for clues. She arrives at an elementary school and finds a drawing that is identical to one of the Leviathons. She sees a symbol and recognizes it and goes to see the drawer: Kei. Kei is sitting with his family in his house and is reminded that his family and him will always be together. When he goes back to his room to go draw, his mother remind the father that 'it's' happening again and the father says that whatever this is, it's much worse. In San Diego, the Guardians are facing a massive monster. When things start to get serious, help arrives in the form of Thor. She defeats the monster and another one that appears from the water. Star-Lord uses the Spider-Cams to report in their situation to the other heroes across the world. Back in Springfield, Kei was drawing another monster. Suddenly, Elsa Bloodstone appeared in his room. He's apparently a big fan of the monster hunter, who then asks what is she doing there. She then simply replies that she's just doing her job. Back with the Guardians, Thor replies that their reinforcements (the Avengers, Champions, Deadpool, Doctor Strange, and Queen Medusa) have arrived. Ms. Marvel reports that another swarm is approaching them and asks Sam to try and rally the troops, but Captain America is frozen in fear at the massive swarm of monsters. Two teams of monsters face each other, as Captain America regains his composure and sends the Avengers on the monsters on the right and Ms. Marvel states that she and the Champions will take the ones on the left. But instead of fighting the heroes, the two sets of monsters face each other and start to brawl as the heroes stand by idly watching as some of them are perplexed and confused. Ms. Marvel states that this is a classic movie troupe: the fate of the world is in the hands of monsters. Sam calls in S.H.I.E.L.D and tells Maria Hill to ignore the brawling monsters and only focus on the citizens. The victorious monsters let the heroes know that they mean them no harm and the quickly vanish soon after. As everyone ponders what has happened, Maria Hill informs them that no more sightings have been reported falling from the sky and that the only monsters left are the ones here on the ground. Elsa Bloodstone shows up and tells them that she knows what's going on and that she has a solution. At Parker Industries in New York, the heroes meet Kei and learn about his powerset: whatever he draws can come to life. Sam thinks he's the source of the problem, but Elsa begs to differ: he's the solution. The Kawades show up and ask where is their son. Star-Lord tells them that he's got two of his best men (Rocket and Groot) are talking to him now. Rocket lies about Groot threatning to punish Kei if he doesn't talk, but Kei reveals that he can understand him and almost tried to summon him. The other heroes try to ask Kei to learn more about his powers, so he shows them a demonstration of him trying to summon a monster. He summons Devil Dinosaur, but accidentally pulls Moon Girl along with it. She stops Elsa from shooting Devil and introduces herself and talks with Kei about his powers. Sam then asks if he can summon heroes to him and Elsa asks if he can summon monsters. Kei says that he prefers monsters and is apalled that Elsa would even ask that. Spider-Man asks Kei on how his powers came to be and his parents reply that it was a strange, green cloud. Medusa says that he is not a monster, but an Inhuman. His parents also state that they thought that nothing happened but wherever they moved, monsters would appear. Medusa says that Kei has a destiny, but it's not her story to tell. Karnak tells the group of an Inhuman who has a similar ability to Kei's and that there was a battle between her and a massive monster called the Leviathon Mother, a powerful alien who wakes every few thousand years. Spider-Man asks if she won the battle, but Karnak says she didn't. Captain America says that now this Leviathon Mother is coming to Earth and that their only hope is an 11-year old kid. The parents worry, but Sam tells them that they will protect Kei. In the room, Lunella and Kei are mad that they were not included in the conversation and that Lunella feels bad that Devil is alone in some hangar. Kei asks if he could summon him, but Lunella denies it and states that she knows stuff and that they should listen to her. She tells him about her translation machine and that something big is coming. Outside the planet, monsters tell a mysterious being about the heroes' attempts to stop it from destroying the planet. The being says no, and says to send all of the monsters at Earth. In New York City, superheroes and Goliathons join forces to fend off the Leviathons, working together in unity. At the Baxter Building, Kei Kawade is using the resources of Parker Industries to keep an eye on the situation on a global scale, using his powers on a drawing tablet to help the situation. The young kid feels the pressure of the situation, but Medusa, Karnak and Moon Girl try to comfort him. Across the globe, heroes and Goliathons keep fighting together in places such as Birnin Zana, Shanghai, Cairo, Cape Town, New Orleans, and São Paulo. Through their screeches, the Leviathons announce the destruction of the Earth. Back at the Baxter Building, Kei expresses his discomfort with sending out the Goliathons he summons to fight on his behalf while he's safe and sound. Elsa Bloodstone clarifies that might not be the case. In another section of the facilities, a group of heroes including Wolverine and Spider-Man remain on guard to protect Kei. Using his powers, Kei relocates the monsters across the globe as the situation deems it necessary: After defeating a Leviathon in Wakanda, Rommbu is teleported to Texas to assist the Guardians of the Galaxy; once the Leviathons are subdued in Shanghai, Monstrom is taken to Louisiana to help Old Man Logan; and in Hell's Kitchen, the Heroes for Hire receive assistance from Fin Fang Foom. In Midtown Manhattan, Captain America has Vision contact Doctor Strange and the sorcerers with him who are working at the Sanctum Sanctorum on a second plan. Unfortunately, the building is crashed by a Leviathon which disrupts all the preparations for an evacuation spell. At the Baxter Building, Kei has hit a brick wall, having run out of monsters to summon. Moon Girl brings him his notebook, and suggests him to work on some unfinished drawings. However, Kei rejects the idea, arguing that those wouldn't work as they're monsters he himself had come up with, which piques Lunella's interest. The Leviathon Servitors soon lay siege to the Baxter Building, with the heroes in the first line of defense being barely able to slow them down. Spider-Man and Moon Girl escape with Kei and his parents while the rest of the heroes hold the line. They find themselves in front of a sealed door with no access codes at hand. Lunella works on rerouting the locks while Spider-Man fends more Servitors and Kei summons Devil Dinosaur to help out. Outside, the heroes notice how the Baxter Building has been targeted. Before they can mobilize to help, green lightning sparks across the sky, and a thunderous sound follows which heralds the arrival of the Leviathon Mother herself. The Avengers, the Champions and the Goliathons lay defeated on the streets of New York at the feet of the Leviathon Mother, who proceeds to call out the young Inhuman summoner Kei Kawade. Fin Fang Foom approaches the Leviathon Mother and challenges her. Inside the Baxter Building, the Devil Dinosaur has just protected Kei from an attack of the Leviathon Servitors. Kei manages to understand the Leviathon Mother's message, but feels unsure about what to do. One final Servitor appears to attack Kei, and Elsa Bloodstone blasts it away with her shotgun. Kei's dad tries to console his son with one of his usual proverbs, but Kei turns him down, but apologizes quickly afterwards for his nerves. When Kid Kaiju dismays at his lack of options left, Moon Girl suggests he tries summoning the monsters in his unfinished drawings, even though he insists they're not real. As Kei, Elsa, Moon Girl and the others make their way to the building's lobby, the Mother Leviathon has defeated Fin Fang Foom and holds him in her mouth. When Moon Girl and Kei's parents suggest he fled, Kei states it's his responsibility to confront her, because even if he's scared, the Leviathon Mother will destroy the Earth unless she's stopped. Kei approaches the Leviathon Mother. He catches her attention and she spits out Fin Fang Foom. She tries to taunt him, but Kid Kaiju focuses on his notebook, eventually finishing his drawings and bringing six new monsters into existence: Slizzik, Hi-Vo, Aegis, Fireclaw, Scragg, and Mekara. These new monsters manage to hold their own against the Leviathon Mother, getting close to subduing her with the help of Fin Fang Foom. Right after Kei proclaims in relief that they're winning, the Leviathon Mother pierces through Fireclaw with her claws, killing him. Fireclaw's death if felt by Kei, causing him to suffer a nosebleed. Without Fireclaw calling the shots, the monsters begin to struggle to fend off the Leviathon Mother. She continues to plummet Kei's creations, and Elsa tries to get him to escape. He refuses, pressing his pencil determinedly on his notebook. Using his powers, Kid Kaiju manages to combine himself and all of his monsters into one single being, Smasher. The merged monsters quickly turn the tide of the battle to Earth's favor, rapidly striking at the Leviathon Mother again and again, causing her Leviathons to flee the Earth in fear. She lunges at Smasher, but is fatally struck by Smasher's Shatter Sword. The Leviathon Mother's corpse begins to melt, and Kid Kaiju separates his monsters from each other in order to join the heroes on the ground. Fin Fang Foom and the other Goliathons confront him, and even though he thanks their help, they warn him about summoning them again before teleporting away. While the heroes and Kei's monster mobilize to help clean up the chaos left by the battle, Maria Hill debriefs Kei, Elsa, the Inhumans and Captain America about the situation, informing them that some of the Leviathons, those that didn't escape, have gone into hiding around the world. When she wonders about what to do with Kei's monsters, he suggest they let them help out. Captain America raises into question Kei's future, suggesting he trained as a hero, he simply asks to go back home. With he help of Inhuman terraformers, an island named Mu is built for Kei, his family and his monsters. Bloodstone also remains on the island, having been asked to guide and look after Kei. | Part1 = Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 1 | Part2 = Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 2 | Part3 = Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 3 | Part4 = Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 4 | Part5 = Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 5 | CustomSection1 = Prelude | CustomText1 = The following were reprinted in the Monsters Unleashed Prelude TPB as background information on characters and monsters featured in the event. * * * * * * * * * * – * * * * * – | CustomSection2 = Tie-ins | CustomText2 = * * * * * * * * Videos Marvel Monsters Unleashed - Part 1 Monsters Unleashed Marvel Vs. Monsters Marvel Monsters Unleashed- Part 2 (Featuring Skillet) Marvel 101 Orrgo Xemnu – Marvel 101 – Monsters Unleashed The Scarlet Beetle – Marvel 101 – Monsters Unleashed The Green Thing – Marvel 101 – Monsters Unleashed Rommbu – Marvel 101 – Monsters Unleashed Bruttu – Marvel 101 – Monsters Unleashed Devil Dinosaur – Marvel 101 – Monsters Unleashed | Notes = * First teased on August 26, 2016 with a cryptic poster that paired the names of Steve McNiven and Cullen Bunn together with the letters "MU" and a release date of January 2017, followed by other four similar posters that teased the involvement of Greg Land, Adam Kubert, Leinil Francis Yu and Salvador Larroca. These four posters were released one each day between August 29 and September 1. The event's name was unfolded later that final day at Marvel's Diamond Retailer Summit presentation in Baltimore, as reported by Newsarama, with a synopsis being released on September 16 via Entertainment Weekly. | Trivia = * sets the beginning of the events in Monsters Unleashed during Mardi Gras. | Links = Monsters Unleashed Reading Order Guide on How to Love Comics. }} Category:Monsters Unleashed Story Arcs Category:Wars